From bad to worse,what more can go wrong?
by The Blossom Duchess
Summary: "That's mine,you jerk.Give it back!" He smirked. "Jump for it." I don't think he expected me to actually do it...
1. The milk crises

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to Lizzie-chan, my first reviewer:) Love ya,girl. If it_'_s bad,sorry,I tried *tear*.

Should I make it a double-shot? Or a multi-chapter? If I don't get at least 3 reviews I'm not going to do either. It probably sucks but hope you'll like it. Now for the disclaimer. Naruto, please tell them.

_Believe it! BD-chan doesn't own me. Do I get my ramen now?_

_*laughs* Yes Naruto, you do._

Summary_: "That's mine, you jerk! Give it back!" He smirked."Jump for it!" I don't think he expected me to actually do it…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The milk crises <strong>_

Beep…beep…beep….beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…..."Oh just shut up already" ….Beeeeep …._Oh persistent, are we?_**…**BEE.….CRASH…I opened my eyes. Perfect, just perfect this was the third time this week. Now I need a new timer.

I hate mornings, if it wasn't for my breakfast I would not even move a finger. Therefore, with my cereals with milk in mind I got up and marched to the bathroom to prepare. I washed my face and brushed my teeth well, not bothering with my hair because it's Saturday and anyway mine looks better without combing it.

_At least we have that. Great hair without effort._

Agree_._

After that, I went downstairs to eat but I was not mentally prepared for what I found. My milk, my last bottle was empty.

"No, please don't. I must have another one here, somewhere."

_We don't have such luck Saks. We both know what this means_.

After I completely killed my kitchen along with my fridge I realized that what my inner told me was true and that we were screwed. Of course I knew. The _supermarket. _Just thinking of it makes me shiver. I hate going there. It's always crowded and you have to stay in line even for a mere packet of chewing gum.

Well I need to eat, there's no doubt about that; so with a heavy sigh I grabbed my coat, my car keys and left. Don't worry my pajama is actually a T-shirt and some short pants so I don't look inappropriate and it's not like I'll meet some celebrity on the "highway to hell".

* * *

><p>I saw red in front of me. Red…...red…...damn color turn green. Red…...STILL red…...yellow...…yellow...STILL yellow….<em>Oh come on!<em>…GREEN, yes move it. But of course, I caught red again. I had no patience left. Seems like I wasn't the only one. Apparently, some jackass was feeling the same way, but without manners, he went for it. What does it matter that he almost ran over a dog, at least he escaped. Moreover,…..I caught red again.

I swear that if it was for me, I would crash into every fancy car of this rich people. Ok, you have money. So? You don't have to rub it in our face that you can afford a Ferrari or God knows what else. No, scratch that, I would destroy my own and I worked my ass to pay for that car. Double shifts, multiple surgeries.

You probably guessed but just to make it clear, I'm a doctor in training. I already surpassed everyone because of my "unique"mentor, Tsunade, the greatest surgeon ever as well as the craziest teacher ever. I'm completely exhausted after her lessons and I work 10x harder than everyone else just because I have to surpass her as well. As her pupil I'll probably take over when she retires, which is not going to happen anytime soon. They say I am a prodigy because I am only 21.

_We graduated early due to our outstanding brain._

They used to bully me when I was younger because of my large forehead.

_I guess our head grew bigger _'_cause it_'_s now normal, so take that you morons._

I am still single but that's just because I'm meticulous. I have many suitors but I know they're only trying to get into my pants, which is not gonna happen. I'm still pure.

_At least our body is ,I'm not sure about our mind. A perfect example is me. I mean who else has an inner and it_'_s still considered sane and a genius on top of that? Eh? Anybody? I thought so._

I just think its something that deserves waiting for.

_We_'_re not a prude, people, we are just careful and _FOREHEAD IT_'_S GREEN!

Sorry about her,she used to hang out with inner Ino.

_And still does. Ups, hehe fore..I mean Saks, remember I told you it'_s_ green? Step on it._

* * *

><p>I parked in front of the supermarket, thanking whoever got this luck upon me. Usually I have to go two blocks away in order to find a free spot. However, today, the car that was on this one got lifted. I have no idea why, maybe a broken tire? Whatever I don't care; I can walk less thanks to that.<p>

_Lazy, girl, lazy is written all over our forehead._

Pff…it's to early for that. Plus I'm going to the gym, aren't I?

_Only once a week. _

Hey, don't sound so angry, we have a fast metabolism.

_I don't wanna be fat._

Why are you crying, are you stupid?

_I'm you, and we're brilliant_.

* * *

><p>Bread….Meat…..Cheese…...Yogurt…...where the heck is the milk? Oh there it is, only one bottle left, am I lucky today or not?<p>

I was about to grab it when a hand shot pass me and took it. No IT didn't.

I faced my milk thief and my mouth almost dropped. It was the jackass from the stop sign, the one with no compassion for dogs or citizens for that matter.

My cheeks were red and from his smirk, I realized he remembered who _**moa **_was as well. How could he not? I was the pink haired freak who shouted profanities at him (in every language possible) about 20 min ago. Even a deaf man would remember my performance.

Moreover, you know the sensation that ice cream gives you when you are stupid and you just dig in? Yep, brain freeze; it's as if I ate tons just because I saw this guy properly.

He was undeniably gorgeous with capital G, like a Greek God. GGG all the way around. Silky, black hair that spiked out at the back like a chicken.

_Hehehe a way to annoy him. We can call him "butt head"._

Big onyx eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes, straight nose, plump lips and high cheekbones, nice shaped eyebrows. Sweet Baby Jesus, punch me, he is like my walking checklist.

_Oh get a hold of yourself woman, you_'_re staring. He stole our milk. I want our breakfast, so get him._

I rather jump his bones.

_Hmm...tempting, maybe later. Now I_'_m hungry._

Yeah,…but still it's a pity.

_Fine, I_'_ll handle this._

No, inner you know what happened last time.

_But…but…_

No buts. Now sit back and watch.

_Humph, you're no fun._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but I was here first so please give that to me." I tried to smile but I think he saw through my scam because he smirked.<p>

"First ?" He raised one beautiful eyebrow. "I am not sure about that and I actually do not care. It is in my hand, not in yours; therefore, you cannot have any pretension towards it. "

Warning ladies! British accent. He is starting to really piss me off, with or without accent, that's mine.

"Too bad, because I don't care either. You snatched it away from me, so give it back."

_Control you voice, Saks. Don't let him get to you._

I'm trying.

_Try harder._

His reply made me clench my teeth to stop any insults that may slip.

"No."

"Listen you bastard, give it to me or you will have the pleasure of meeting my right hand."

_Oh God, here she goes._

Again, that annoying half smile of his.

"Really? I am not sure you could handle me"

Wait, what? Was he flirting?

_I_'_ll give you a clue. I had no idea that British men are so horny and sly._

Ah, don't use that word and what do you mean? Oh…OH!

My blush got worse.

"Give it back, you jerk!" He chuckled.

"Jump for it."He raised the bottle. I saw his eyes; he looked confident and arrogant. Of course he did. He is almost 6'2 and I'm only 5'6. Barely a midget to him, given the fact that he must have had 5'10 girlfriends.

_You_'r_e exagerating and are you seriously thinking about this?_

I'm not and you want your milk, don't you?

_You're crazy._

Probably.

_Let's go to another supermarket. It_'_s not as if it's the only one in town._

I'm not going without that bottle.

_Screw pride and knowledge, I'm hungry._

And I want that milk.

_You want him._

Guilty.

So I jumped. Ha! Take that loser, oh o! Not good. I somehow managed to knock us both into the shelf behind us, while he dropped the whole point of this fight. It shattered into pieces.

Inner, stop slapping yourself. That's my job.

_I can't. We are under him, ghjkshyurshsfoeihrfj._

I know XD. Isn't it wonderful?

"Get off, pinky"

"I would, believe me, there's no pleasure in this"

_How can you say that? You're touching his abs. That's blasphemy._

I will ignore that.

"But instead you haven't noticed there's a stupid shelf on top of us so I suggest to shut your mouth and help me."

"What's going on in here?" Shoot. The manager. Party's over people.

* * *

><p>After they pulled us out, the asshole suddenly turned into a gentleman and offered to pay for everything, except for the milk, which was mine. Tch, the nerve of the guy.<p>

_Smoke it_'_s coming out of you ears. Relax, or I_'_ll call the firemen._

Gjjofdjiqahfalkruifjsk.

_Stop it. Chibi GGG it's going to hear it._

Who?

_*Blush* Well…_

**_"Good morning"_**

You imagined a mini asshole?

_Umm...yes?_

What is wrong with you?

_*Hides behind a tree* I was getting lonely. And he's hot. Don't kill me._

Are you out of our mind?

_Well technically, I am your mind so…_

Run.

_*Gulp* I_'_ll just shut myself down for a while._

Good choice.

Shit, I'm soaked right now and I smell like cheese. I desperately need a shower, but at least he does to. Muhahahaha, I finally managed to destroy his cologne.

_*rolls eyes* You******'******re weird._

What did you say?

_Nothing.*hides again*._

* * *

><p>I got out of there without milk, without patience and without money. Still hungry, pissed and in addition with a new smell.<p>

_What more can go wrong?_

Don't ask that_._

_Why not?_

There's always something more.

_I guess you're right._

I am?

_Yep, our car is gone._

Very funny. Hilarious, really.

_Nope, a truck is tacking it. Look._

Indeed, a stupid truck was dragging my red Mini Cooper. It was already too far so I could not run.

_Well at least now we know why that car got a free ride._

You're not helping. How are we supposed to get home? I'm starving and I need a bath.

_Stop complaining._

I can't. I want home.

Just then, Sexy Guy bumped into me.

"Why are you standing in the doorway?" That British bitch!

_Huh?_

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Whatever, my car got lifted." He chuckled. A deep, husky one. OmG, he was like a vampire. Everything at him attracted you. His face, his voice, even his smell. Well the last one maybe not anymore, for the moment. *smile devilishly*

"I will give you a ride."

What?

_Who's the bitch now?_

On which side are you?

_Oh,yeah. Point taken._

"I rather live a few more years, thank you very much." He smirked and started to walk away.

"Are you coming or not?" Hell, I might as well take his offer. It**'**s not as I**'**ll walk home. God, please defend the poor dogs.

As I expected, a black, shiny Ferrari was waiting for him…us…

_Hey, genius ever heard of cell phones?_

And call who? Ino is in vacation with Shikamaru, Hinata is on a date with Naruto and TenTen is probably doing "something" with Neji right now. You know mornings are their favorites.

_Then, get ready for a bumpy ride and sorry to break it to you sis, but do you remember where our house keys are?_

Damn right I do. They're in the ca…ghjskhglgjdkgj.

_Stop swearing. I told you chibi is sensible._

No way. *sniff sniff*

_Stop crying rivers on me. With no purse, what do you expect? Hey, you'll make a bruise. Don't bump our head on his car. You're gonna ruin the paint and then we_'_ll have to pay for it.  
><em>

*Gasp* You bleach.

_Ha? _

"What's the matter?" I could sense worry in his voice. Wow, that's new.

"My keys to my apartment are in my car." He sighed.

"Can't you call someone? Your friends or your parents?"

"My friends are out of town, it's Saturday after all and I can't call my parents. They can't answer the phone anymore." I said with a sad voice.I looked at him and I saw something in his eyes. Pity?No, it was an intense gaze. Understanding? Is he going through the same situation?

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed and looked away.

"Nothing." What the? Is that a blush? Holy cow, it is. Barely noticeable, but still a sight to behold.

"It can't be helped I guess...you can come to my house to take a shower- " My stomach grumbled. His eyes softed.

"-and eat. Then we'll recuperate your car because, no offense but you can't go there smelling like this. You stink, pinky." What a way to erase the good opinion I started to have of him.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." That smirk again.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hmm it suits him.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You stink as well, but thanks." I smiled.

_Guess he's not that bad huh?_

No, not at all.

_Still the walking checklist?_

"Better."

"Did you say something?"

"Me? Just, thank you again. "

"You're welcome." he murmured.

"Oh and so you know, you still own me a bottle of milk." He rolled his eyes and started the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: **R&R people ! Let me enjoy the fact that you enjoyed it. Review, review,review! And don't hesitate to PM me if you want something in particular.

BD-chan out.:P


	2. The Hell,Sasukesama?

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to PLA774, Lizzie-chan and 7HeartAndSoul7, Sasusakulslovelyy, jasmine6653.

**Disclaimer:** Chibi Sasuke, you better do it well.

*cough* Good evening, BD-chan doesn't own Naruto. Can I get my mini Sakura now, please?

*blush* Sasuke-kun.

*grin*Thank you.

*laughs* Hey don't give me any surprises.

_Bitch that's my Sasuke-kun._

Inner calm down.

*sweat drop* yeah, that's it people, enjoy_._

* * *

><p>Sakura-normal<p>

Sasuke-normal

_Inner-italic_

**Chibi Sasuke-bold**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>_

"Sakura Haruno." That smirk again.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Hmm it suits him.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You stink as well but thanks." I smiled.

_Guess h_e's _not that bad huh?_

No, not at all.

_Still the walking list?_

"Better."

"Did you say something?"

"Me? Just, thank you again. "

"You're welcome." he murmured.

"Oh and so you know, you still own me a bottle of milk." He rolled his eyes and started the engine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From bad to worse, what more can go wrong?<strong>_

_**(Chapter 2)**_

_**-The Hell, Sasuke-sama?-**_

I am literally on the edge of wetting my pants.

_I don't wanna die. *waaaaaaaaaaa*_

**Neither do I. ***hugs inner*

"For Heaven sake, slow down**. **Do you want us to get killed?" He chuckled.

"Relax."he said_**. **_" I am a marvelous driver. I never even got a ticket. "

_Egotistical bastard. Curse him and his good looks._

"Relax? Relax! How can I do that? You are driving with 120 km/h." He rolled his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the road." God, please protect me. Don't let my prodigy brain scatter on the cement.

_Like I said. I don't wanna die.*cries harder*_

* * *

><p>Somehow, I managed to get to his house in one peace and most importantly ALIVE. After he stopped the car, I got out of my seat as if Satan was chasing me with a fork.<p>

"Thank you Lord. Ground, I love you. *kiss kiss *" I got up and saw his amused look.

"You're weird" he said. I blinked.

_Warning. Rational Sakura has left the building._

"You're hair is weird. I mean is it naturally that way or are you using some kind of hair gel?"

"Are we really going to compare whose hair is weirder? Because if we are then you lose, Pinky." I scoffed.

"Who the heck has duck-shaped hair?" He blinked.

" Yours is pink and you have the nerve to talk about my hair?"

"At least mine is natural."

"So is mine, you irrational woman."

"Whatever. Just open this door, I need a shower." He looked at me like I had two heads.

"You know this is my house, don't you?"

"Obviously, why would I ask you to open the damn door if it was my house?"

"Your manners are outstanding." he said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"So is your vocabulary."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." I smirked.

_Do you want us do get our car back in a cheese smelling pajama?_

No…..

_Then I suggest you to shut up and be more grateful to the hot asshole in front of you._

….

I sighed.

"Can you open the door,…_please?_" He smirked.

"Better." The hell? Who does he think he is? My father?

_*Gasp* Billboard-brow, we can_'_t kiss our father._

Who said I wanted to kiss him and I am so killing Ino next time I see her.

_Ha, yeah right. You so want to test the zipper of his pants._

You know how degrading that sounds?

_You know how perfectly good that sounds?_

You know how totally perverted that sounds?

_You know how completely in denial you sound?_

Bitch, die.

* * *

><p>Sweet merciful Jesus. This place is huge. I know it doesn't seem much on the outside, or maybe I wasn't paying attention but whatever that's not the point. It's huge. Huge I tell you, HUGE.<p>

_We get it. Geez._

While I was busy staring, a maid came and took Sasuke's coat.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke-sama? Wasn't he British? What does Japan have to do with England? I looked at the redhead in front of me. She had some kind of skimpy maid outfit. I'm not sure if _that _was her real uniform or if she designed it herself. Her skirt barely covered her bottom and when she bowed, she made sure Sasuke had a _great view_, if you know what I mean. Only one problem. She was as flat as a board. And I bet her mind was that way too. I think I saw drool in the corner of her mouth. I pressed my lips trying to suppress myself from laughing aloud. I saw Sasuke glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. I pressed my lips harder. I could have some fun, let's see how they'll handle it. I turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke darling, where is the bathroom?" His eyes widened for a fraction and he looked at me as if I lost my mind, but then a mischievous glint appeared.

"Aa, Sakura. Down the corridor, the second door on the right." He smirked. So he wanted to play huh? I could practically see"2 can play this game" on his forehead. And I still don't get the Japanese thing but if they want it, they get it. My father was from Japan so I know the language.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Be right back." I tried to give him a dazzling smile. I think it worked because his smirk grew bigger and his maid's -probably his bitch too, I have to say poor taste for such an arrogant prick- face was almost the same color as her hair. From joy of course, not from anger. I started to walk towards the bathroom when I heard him say:

"No need. Take a shower. I'll come there as soon as I get a towel. Better be ready." I almost choked on my spit. What did he mean? That we're going to take a shower together? And a "towel", not "towels"? I'm not wiping my ass with the same towel as him. For his maid *cough bitch cough* may be an honor, but for me it's just-

_Pure bliss?_

I closed the bathroom door and laughed my head off. Seriously, I was rolling on the floor clenching my stomach. Imagine Naruto with long, pink hair. Yeah, that's me. No wait scratch that. That's stupid.

Hell no inner. More like never going to happen.

_And if it did?_

It would certainly be far away from bliss. I can think of many others as horrible, disgusting, not recommended due to hygiene. I couldn't share a towel with my mom and you expect me to do it with him?

_Yes, as a matter of fact I do expect you to _do it. _We are 21 already._

I do hope you're talking about towels.

_Sure, sure. Whatever you say forehead._

Water was filling the tub as I started to undress myself. I left my clothes on the floor and got in.

See this is pure bliss.

_Not quite_.

Meaning?

_Well, it would be so much better is someone washed our back, our hair and pretty much our entire body._

Hmmm…..

I sighed contently. The warm water calmed down my tense muscles. I washed my body and hair with some of Sasuke's products. High quality products. Very expensive I may add, maybe 300$ a bottle? For once, I am happy that my car is gone, otherwise I would not experience such wonderful treatment. But where is that moron? He said he would bring me a towel.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Pinky, are you done…and decent? Can I come in? I have some clothes and a towel to give you."

Speaking of the Devil. I got up from the tub and opened the door slightly so he could see my head and my arm. Water was dripping from my hair.

"Thank you." I said.

_No time to be bitchy when you're naked. _

He took in my appearance and cleared his troth.

"You're welcome, here." I grabbed the things from him and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Hmm….not bad. I looked at my reflection. My long hair was still wet but I didn't mind, I liked it that way. The T-shirt he gave me was navy blue and reached mid-thigh. The pants were too large so I decided not to wear them ( I still had my panties on, you pervs ).<p>

_What are you staring at?_

Me.

_I can see that, but why?_

Don't know. I look good.

_*sigh* It's 11 a.m. already._

So?

_So I'm hungry. We ate nothing remember?_

Oh, that's right.

I opened the door and stepped on the corridor. I started to make my way to the kitchen-which I have no idea where it is, maybe I'll get lucky and find it by smell or something-

_Eww, you sound like a dog. _

- when the lights turned off. Great, just what I needed. A blackout.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew finally. Sorry for the late update. Oh and also favourite story and alert story are great too but please review (:

Bd-chan out :D


	3. Unexpected events

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update but my laptop crashed. And it's still not repaired but my brother was nice for once so here is it. Hope you like it because I enjoyed writing this one.

Happy birthday Lizzie-chan! :) This is for you.

This chapter is dedicated to yuyu, SasusakuIslovelyy, Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime,Dynamite 999, BellsOnMyToes, Tsuki no Sakura-11, xFrozenxOreox and fictionally interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>From bad to worse. What more can go wrong?<p>

Chapter 3

Are you kidding? Why me? Is this some kind of twisted joke that I don't catch? It better be `cause there's no way I can get to the kitchen now. I don't understand how this is helpful in any way. Is some kind of blessing from above to be scared of darkness in a hot man's house?

*creak* I jumped and glued myself to the wall. What was that?

_You stepped on a creaky spot. Just go. You don't do us any good if you stop at every small noise._

You're right but what if I trip or fall down the stairs? I can break my bones, have a concussion, DIE!

_Please, don't be so dramatic.*rolling eyes*_

I'm not; the word you're looking for is realistic. What if his biotch – "the maid"-personally comes to finish me off? If the stairs don't do the trick maybe I'll see her with a pan and a pair of scissors. First she'll hit my head with the pan, then cut my hair in a horrible hairstyle to match her own wicked red jelly and then push me down the stairs.

_You have something with the stairs don't you? _

They're my biggest fear after darkness.

_Sometimes I don't get you, how can you be afraid of wood?_

Is not just wood. It's rectangular and dangerous.

_You are ridiculous._

Whatever. As I was saying Karin will probably act like that while screaming: "That's what you get bitch, for messing with my Sasuke-kun." And of course I'll be helpless in the dark.

_Are you done with you're rambling? I think I heard something._

I pushed myself even further in that wall (if that was possible). There was someone or something walking with light steps towards me, too light. And it was glowing, illuminating the corridor.

A…a….a ghost?*gulp*

_Since when is a ghost a lighting pole?_

You know that weird light they use to announce their presence. After all, they're cold and lifeless. They creep me out.

_Why would they want to let us know they're there?_

So they can paralyze us and take our body as a container.

…_you watch to many horror movies._

Very well but don't come to me screaming for help if it eats you.

_I won't. And you know why?_

Pride?

_No. I'm you inner so it'll eat you first, stupid._

You taste awful anyway. Maybe she'll spit you out.

_She? How do you know it's a girl?_

It's always a girl. Plus there is no way a man died in this house.

_How can you be so sure? Maybe he's in vacation to see his grand-grand-grand children._

So you're telling me that Sasuke's grand-grand-grandpa left his money under a pillow and came back from the death to get them? I have to say, what a selfish old geezer.

_Did I say that? No, I didn't, so why do you come up with stuff like that? You're probably right, he's got that from him. He couldn't let us have the milk. What a pathetic excuse for a gentleman._

"Yeah, he's a spoiled brat with awful manners."

"Who doesn't have manners?"

I fell to my knees beside the wall. Oh my God, he found us. We're done for. Goodbye inner. It's been a pain in the arse having you.

_Hey!_

Sorry, a pleasure.

I felt a pair of strong arms holding me and shaking me gently or was I trembling?

"Sakura, look at me. Bloody hell you're white as a ghost."

Why that analogy? And how come he knows my name? Mmm…he has a nice voice…

"…deep, masculine…"

"What are you talking about, pinky? Snap out of it. Focus on my face. Where's that outrageous personality of yours?" He smells like…

"…peppermint, vodka…vodka? You're a drunk ghost?"

"Ghost? Have you lost your mind?"

"Eh who cares? You are handsome." He blushed. Ghosts do that?

"I think is the other way around, though I can't understand how. I don't keep drinks in the bathroom." He chuckled.

He was mocking me. The nerve of him, stupid grandpa. But his laugh is…

"…husky, powerful…" I got my face closer to his.

"Pinky?"

He sounds like that arrogant Sasuke but he doesn't have his superior tone. And now that I can see him a bit more, he looks like him too. Guess it runs in the family. It's a bit weird, really. Isn't he supposed to be and old, wrinkled man?

His eyes are wide in shock. He's in shock? What about me? My lips are in front of his. Ghost or no ghost he is something. How would it be like to kiss him? Cold, maybe I'll go through him?

I closed my eyes and touched his lips. They were warm and soft, not as I imagined. A strange, intense feeling erupted from the pit of my stomach. I put my trembling hands on his rosy cheeks and I felt him respond. One hand went to the back of my head and one was supporting my back. Mine too went to pull at his black locks. The feeling in my stomach grew. His tongue slipped through my lips and into my mouth. I touched him shyly with my own and this seemed to drive him mad because he let out a low grunt from the back of his throat and pressed his lips harder, bruising mine and leaving them swollen.

This confused me to no end. How can I feel him with my hands, smell his scent, taste his lips if he's a ghost? And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I could do all that because he was Sasuke. Sasuke! The selfish bastard who pissed me off this morning. But he also made me feel something I never felt before. Who knew that my feet will turn like jelly only from a kiss? I opened my eyes to see a pair of black ones looking intensely at me. We parted our lips and allowed ourselves to breath.

Sweet merciful Jesus! What have I done? Still hooked I stole one more kiss from him. It was short and he barely had time to blink but after all, if I'm going through hell after this, might as well make it worth my while. I decided to test my luck again so I got myself up and did something I rarely do: run away.

_Not afraid of stairs now, are we?_

Who cares? I'm doomed anyway.

_True, true .Run for your life girl._

It's your life too.

I turned a corner_._

_He's getting close._

Fast steps were chasing after me. Well shit. I was the runner-up in a marathon so I have pretty long legs, mind you. In case he didn't win that one, he doesn't stand a chance. I turned another corner.

Evrika! I saw a blue door to my right two feet away. He was right behind me now. I turned the knob, stepped inside and locked it. Maybe he did won.

*Bang* Bang*Bang*

"Sakura, open this door."*Bang* "Right now."

Oh, I think I killed his last nerve.

"Don't wanna." And now berried it.

He banged the poor door again. I don't think it would live to tell the story of an angry Uchiha if I don't open it. But on the other hand I don't want to rot in his backyard.

"Open it or I _will _take it down. And you should know I won't enjoy destroying my own door so you just bought a ticket to Hell Express." He likes to torment me, doesn't he? I turned the knob and next thing I know Sasuke is advancing towards me with a glare on his perfect face. Well, let's see…

I inspected the room for any escapes. The window was closed and there was no time to open it. Mainly because it was on the 3rd floor and because the second he gets my intention it's game over. He_ is _strong, no question about it. The door, well I think everybody noticed that he can out run me. The bed…no, no bed and I'm not going under it. I just cleaned myself up. The closet? It might work, after all is bigger that my own room by the looks of it but is on the other side of my current position and Sasuke is right in front of me. He must have noticed my quick inspection. Maybe he'll think that I am curious about his room.

_You prefer to die without trying? I don't think so. Run for it. _

It's probably the only time I'll listen to you.

_Nonsense honey, you listen to me all the time._

I dashed towards the closet, on top of the bed, messing it up and I was about to make it when his strong arms caught me. He lifted my body up on his right shoulder and tossed me on the bed. He pinned my hands to the wall and got on top of me to hold me in place. Now I have to remind you that I am only in his T-shirt. Well,shit.

"Stop struggling, pinky. I just want to have a word with you. I won't hurt you."

I tried to catch my breath and relaxed. Kind of...

"Fine."

He released my hands and looked at me suspiciously before he got up and sat beside me. I turned to look at him and said just one word:

"Talk."

* * *

><p>AN: This is it, people. Please REVIEW. :D Thanks for reading.

Happy birthday one more time Lizzie-chan. Love ya.

BD-chan out.


	4. The Talk

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers. Hope you will enjoy this one (because I sure did when I wrote it) and leave a review. Really now it only takes one minute of your life (which is the longest thing you ever have) and it will make me very happy and maybe the next chapter will come sooner. I would like 3-5 reviews for this one but don't hesitate to give me more and I'll give you more as well. *wink*

**Dedication:** This story is for Lizzie-chan, but this chapter is dedicated to all my amazing reviewers (favorite story and story alert as well). For this chapter they are Sayuki-chan, Fushigi yuki, SasusakuIslovelyy, Nourzy, ZzzzzZXxxxX, korcutt13,egirl88w00,loves0sharingon0boys. Thank you so much, I appreciate everything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Stop struggling, pinky. I just want to have a word with you. I won't hurt you."

I tried to catch my breath and relaxed. Kind of...

"Fine."

He released my hands and looked at me suspiciously before he got up and sat beside me. I turned to look at him and said just one word:

"Talk."

* * *

><p>From bad to worse. What more can go wrong?<p>

Chapter 4

"The Talk"

He twitched. I suppose he's not used to someone telling him what to do. How did he survive up until now? Did he pay for fake ass friends? (If they're still around. Maybe they returned the money after a couple of days for out of ordinary retardness.) Nevertheless he did as I asked.

_More like demanded._

"Hn."

_*__fall anime style.*_

I should have guessed.

"O.K." I brought my hands together. "Anything else? Because if that's all I'm a little hungry. You know I skipped breakfast…"

_Because of some jerk who stole our milk. *cross arms* huff.__ I wonder who might that be and if he feels our hatred._

Inner stop digging holes into his skull…

"…..and running kind of drained my last source of energy." I tried to get on my feet but his arm pulled me and my back hit his chest. His arms encircled me and I gulped as he whispered in my ear.

"Why did you kissed me?" he said in that oh-so-sexy voice of his with that accent that makes my knees weakens. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks and I closed my eyes trying to think of an excuse.

_Mmmmm__…..curiosity? I don't know. Why that question? Why? Why?_

How can I think straight with him like this?

_Then make a little detour__ but come up with something, quick. Hide behind the finger as they say, rant about it and think of an excuse._

While you do what?

_He he * scratch her head * support?_

*sigh* Here we go…

I turned my head towards him almost kissing him again and said:

"Straight to the point I see. Not holding back, trying to hide behind the bush. Very good. That's a rare quality_… that I obviously don't have_." I murmured the last part, but I think he heard me because he clenched his jaw. And worse he turned me to face him and his grip tightened.

"Damn right. You don't. Now tell me what was that all about?" His black orbs were looking intensely into mine trying to intimidate me.

_Oh my gosh girl, think fast._

" I-I…well..ummmm…" My eyes started to water.

_What the hell are you doing? __We don't have time for this. I said think not cry._

"Sakura." He said, quietly and dangerously. All of the sudden I blurted out:

"I'm afraid of dark, ok?"

_And what do you know. It works...*sigh*_

His eyes softened. Mine widened. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"And?" This time his voice was soft as well and his grip lessened.

_Oh, good job forehead. Now what? _

"And…"

My voice was small, fragile. I hate being this way. It reminds me of when I was twelve and I had this stupid crush on a boy, which name I can't recall. Not because I don't want to but because I can't. I was involved in a car crash just before my 13th birthday. That tragic event took my parents away from me and a part of my memory. That was in Japan. I moved to New York with my god-mother, Tsunade, a couple of months after my recovery because she got a job here as the principal of a hospital. I decided to become a doctor to save lives and children from the pain that I suffered. Some parts of the memory I lost started to "revive" as I saw something or someone that caused my feelings to react and give me flashbacks. About that boy, I know that he rejected me. I didn't bother to ask about him-even though I heard that he is Naruto's friend, I made him promise not to tell him about me and vice versa- and my feelings slowly fade away. That's what I'd like to think but every year on the same night I still feel like a knife is stabbing my heart. I believe that's the night he rejected me. And the nightmares. I grunted. They're awful, they always end the same. A voice of a boy whispering in my ear:"Sakura. Thank you." And after that complete darkness. That's why I'm afraid of it.

"Sakura." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Sasuke. Concern was in his eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head. He looked down.

"Tell me." He caught my stare again. "Why did you kiss me?" What do I say to him? I can't tell him I thought he was a ghost. He'll think I'm nuts or stupid.

_Or both._

Thanks inner. You're a great help here.

_Anytime. *smirk*_

Hey, got an idea.

_Better be good._

Watch and learn.

"I'm a medic. I did what I was trained to do."

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

_Imagine how I feel. Not knowing what your mouth is going to say. _

"Tsunade-my mentor-told me that in a situation like that, of maximum stress and fear you have to hug someone in order for the hormone of happiness to be released. I was too scared and a hug wouldn't do so I kissed you. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." I looked down at my hands feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks. I did not want to see his eyes because if I did the crucial piece of information that I specifically left out would slip through my lips. His eyes had that power, or was I that bad of a liar?

_Way to go Sak. Give me five. We_'_re not smart for nothing. We can even rhyme._

We're sounding like Bee-sama.

_*sweat drop*Yeah._

It's not a lie, though. I read about it in a book. But I don't understand one thing. He looks sad. Why?

"That's all? Then what about those words you said?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"…deep, masculine…"_

"What are you talking about, pinky? Snap out of it. Focus on my face. Where's that outrageous personality of yours?" He smells like…

"…peppermint, vodka…vodka? You're a drunk ghost?"

"Ghost? Have you lost your mind?"

"Eh who cares? _You are handsome."_ He blushed. Ghosts do that?

"I think is the other way around, though I can't understand how. I don't keep drinks in the bathroom." He chuckled.

He was mocking me. The nerve of him, stupid grandpa. But his laugh is…

_"…husky, powerful…"_ I got my face closer to his.

"Pinky?"

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Deep, masculine, handsome, husky, powerful, HOLY CRAP. And now that I think about it. Why did he smell like vodka? Was he drunk? That's why he kissed back? Didn't look like it when he ran like a freaking mountain lion after his prey. Pretty sober if you ask me.<p>

"I was scared out of my wits. I don't remember what I said."

"Very well." He sighed and let go of me as he got on his feet and heed towards the door. "Follow me."

"Where to?"

He looked at me expectantly and said with an amused tone.

"You are hungry, are you not?" My stomach growled in response. This was embarrassing. He chuckled. I think I'm gonna record that laugh, it's contagious.

"The kitchen is downstairs. Karin will make us something to eat." Us? Why? Is she going to poison me if he's not there? I got up and followed him along the corridor. I was thinking about the amazing food I was going to taste and I did not notice that he stopped so I collided into him. I raised my head and for a split second I saw his back while he turned his head. A strange feeling of nausea enveloped me as I had a flashback:

_He_ _turned his face and looked at me with those black eyes that I love and a smirk on his face. "You're annoying." he said. My eyes were filled to the bream with tears._

"_Please don't leave, stay with me. If…if you go, I_'_ll scream." He was behind me in a matter of seconds. The last thing I heard was:_

"_Sakura. Thank you." And then nothing. _

_End of flashback._

I woke up shocked with sweat on my temples. I remembered the boy who left me, I remembered how he looked like and that smirk, I am sure I saw it somewhere.

"Sakura, Sakura. Look at me. Please. "

I focused my attention on the person that was holding me. His voice seemed somehow familiar. His eyes the same black pools but not cold like the ones I recall. He hit my cheeks gently with his hands.

"Sasuke…" SASUKE! My eyes were now the side of saucer plates.

_Flasback: _

"_Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date?"_

_He gave me a cold stare. " Tch. Annoying. " And walked away leaving me alone on the bridge._

_End of flashback_

I gasped. Sasuke, he….he is the boy I loved, he is the one who broke my heart, he is Naruto's friend. I'm gonna kill that imbecile. No way was the store a coincidence. What guy would fly from Europe to America to buy milk, huh? And he promised me. He promised he wouldn't tell a soul.

I started to hit Sasuke a.k.a The Bastard like no tomorrow not caring what damage I could produce all the while screaming colorful words. For example:

"You good for nothing low life. Why did you left me? You know how many nights I cried? I still have nightmares."

He stared at me as if I just sprouted a third eye.

"You remember?"

"How could I forget? You broke my heart, you asshole." Actually I did forget but whatever I am angry right now, I will think about it later. I continued to scream like a banshee while he tried to calm me down.

"Sakura. Aw. Damn it. Aw. Stop it." In a moment of hesitation on my part he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. The third time that day (and the first and second time was me I know). I relaxed in his arms, my eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This took a turn I did not expected when I first started it. Hopefully you won't mind some drama but I promise the next one will be better. Love ya all.

Bd-chan

**P.S:** Don't forget to review. Review people or I swear I won't update. And I'm serious.


	5. Mouth and Brain,no connection

**A/N:** I'm back. Yeah so soon (not). I know you missed me, don't deny it. Anyway here is chapter 5.I am so happy that I reached my goal last time so keep it up people. You are doing an awesome job (unlike me here, cause I'm late).I would like at least 5 reviews, please. Here we go. Hope you like it. And I'm sorry but like I said on my profile (if you looked) I had some problems.

**Dedication****: **This chapter is for Lizzie-chan, warriors-lover-97, Fushigi yuki, ZeUnKnOwNdUdE, KawaiiSin, wierdpony115, Chesshercat, Christybug97, BabyLovexAngel, Kyuki-chan and Louise de La Valliere.

**Disclaimer**: I'm tired of saying it. It's not mine, well the plot is, but Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. If it was mine I'll be famous and rich by now (and obviously I'm neither).

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

I gasped. Sasuke, he….he is the boy I loved, he is the one who broke my heart, he is Naruto's friend. I'm gonna kill that imbecile. No way was the store a coincidence. What guy would fly from Europe to America to buy milk, huh? And he promised me. He promised he wouldn't tell a soul.

I started to hit Sasuke a.k.a The Bastard like no tomorrow not caring what damage I could produce all the while screaming colorful words. For example:

"You good for nothing low life. Why did you left me? You know how many nights I cried? I still have nightmares."

He stared at me as if I just sprouted a third eye.

"You remember?"

"How could I forget? You broke my heart, you asshole." Actually I did forget but whatever I am angry right now, I will think about it later. I continued to scream like a banshee while he tried to calm me down.

"Sakura. Aw. Damn it. Aw. Stop it." In a moment of hesitation on my part he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. The third time that day (and the first and second time was me I know). I relaxed in his arms, my eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

><p>From bad to worse. What more can go wrong?<p>

Chapter 5

-Don't talk when your mouth is not in speaking terms with your mind.-

Aw, my head is killing me.

_Obviously.__ What do you expect? You fainted like our 12 years old self. Again!_

What? Why?

_W__ell, we were on our way to lunch. This reminds me, because of you I'm starving. I told you to eat some toast like every normal person does but noooo, why listen to me? You wanted milk and now look were we are. In a room, on a bed, with our ex -sort of- beside us. Hey Sasuke, we're not dead, ok? Stop looking at us like that. _

How am I on a bed? I fainted on the floor right?

_Actually he kissed and carried you back to his my gosh Sakura you have to stop screaming bloody murder. He's white as Orochimaru. You know it's bad when you start to look like him._

Who the heck is Oro-bitch?

_Puhahahahaha. *bricks falling fro__m the sky on top of her head.* Oh yeah, you don't remember. _

Remember what?

_Never mind__. You don't have to know. It's silly really._

Inner…I swear I'm going to send you to _The Room _if you don't tell me.

_Pff__, yeah right. You wouldn't do that to me._

Trust me, I would. *evil smirk*

_*gulp* Hey Sak, remember when we…_

TELL ME.

_He-his Sasuke's mentor. He left__ us for that old pedophile. I don't know why; please don't send me to that room. *waaaaa, hides in a corner*._

Well I'm going to find out. Payback will be sweet.

…

*knit eyebrows together* But how do you know? I did not have a flashback about that.

_But you dreamt of it. Du__h.*brings L to her forehead.*_

You switch moods too easily. Perhaps you need some discipline. *laughs devilishly while rubbing her hands*

_*shiver*_

I opened my eyes again. It seems that my _wonderful_ scream brought him back to his senses since he was staring at me like I was his beloved puppy_. Betrayed_, beloved puppy. I could see it in his beautiful black orbs, the guilt of abandon. I rolled my eyes. He didn't abandon me, he freaking ditched me for a snake, old pedophile. I mean, who does that? What man in the whole world, no, Universe, leaves a beautiful, young, soft, pink-haired

_f__reak_

**f****lower** for a rapist, serial killer, geezer? I hope he got AID-s from him and possibly some other habits too. Like strangling, perhaps? Himself of course.

_Sakura dear, __you're getting carried away. Come back to us. Stop advancing towards Hell! Cause I'm not going there girl. Not without a goodbye kiss._

Hades said he would love me as his wife. You can get a year full of heated kisses. I bet he is really _**hot**__._ Don't you think so? * fluttering eyelashes*

_Yeah, cause __Persephone would kindly agree. She will burn your ass if you step one foot close to her monster_. _Plus we have our ice-cube. I'll rather freeze to death than burn to a crisp._

She has two…

_I meant the other monster. The one she sleeps with._

Do you think Hades sleeps on the floor?* putting a finger to her cheek and thinking hard*

_Ahhh, you're stupid and your humor is sick._

No, I just pretend.*glare*

_Wel__l, you're doing a pretty good job._

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job." I mimicked her voice out loud just to make fun of her some more… God, I'm making fun of myself. That's lame.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's pov<p>

I've been staring at her face all this time trying to figure out what to tell her when she awakens and still haven't come up with anything. It seems like my intelligence flew out on the window when I saw her at that store. I could not believe my eyes that I actually found her after all this time. Of course I had to do something in order for her not to leave, so I grabbed the bottle she wanted hopping to see if she was still as I remembered. However, her reaction intrigued me. I smirked at that memory.

Flashback:

"Excuse me, but I was here first so please give that to me." she said with a fake smile on her face.I smirked.

"First ?" I raised my right eyebrow_. _"I am not sure about that and I actually do not care. It is in my hand, not in yours; therefore, you cannot have any pretension towards it. " I know I am not a gentleman for doing this but she is so cute when she's mad.

"Too bad, because I don't care either. You snatched it away from me, so give it back."

My reply made her clench her teeth . She probably wanted to give me a piece of her mind.

"No" This was very amusing.

"Listen you bastard, give it to me or you will have the pleasure of meeting my right hand." I almost laughed. She wanted to punch me? I thought I'll never get to see this day.I smirked again, a pervert scene coming to my mind.

"Really? I am not sure you could handle me" I wanted to laugh so bad. Flames were practically coming out of her nostrils.

Her blush got worse, from anger or embarrassment, I don't know. Still I admired her. Most girls would get all mushy if I were to ever say something like that to them.

"Give it back, you jerk!" I couldn't hold back and chuckled.

"Jump for it." I raised the bottle. She looked me in the eyes and I think she saw my confidence. She's not short but she can't jump that high. Then my eyes widened.

She jumped. I saw the victory look on her face but it did not last for long. She somehow managed to knock us both into the shelf behind us, while I dropped the thing she wanted. It shattered into pieces. A bottle. Hn.

"Get off, pinky" It's not that I didn't like the feeling, but my face was getting hotter by seconds so I had no choice. Uchiha do not get embarrassed, or no one lives to tell the story.

"I would, believe me, there's no pleasure in this." What. the. Hell. I think she is the only woman on this planet who would say that after touching my abs. I can't believe she is still conscious, it's an eight-pack for crying out loud. She's not even speechless.

"But instead you haven't noticed there's a stupid shelf on top of us so I suggest to shut your mouth and help me." Right. I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Well crap. The manager.

End of flashback.

Not only did she not recognize me but she also tried to jump for that stupid bottle. I can't recall what it was. Milk perhaps? Since I smelled like cheese from head to toe I suppose I'm correct. I chuckled. She does not have short legs, blame me, no, but I still am a head or two taller than her so it's very amusing to see her struggling to get such an insignificant thing. My eyes softened. She changed so much. She's strong, independent and doesn't need me anymore. In addition with a new vocabulary, a colorful one. Well I can't say I am very fond of that part, even though I don't mind some dirty talk in _certain_ occasions. I smirked. No! Bad trace of thoughts, Uchiha.

I sighed. I couldn't sleep last night, not even for an hour therefore I was a bit…more nervous and tense. I grabbed hold of my head and shut my eyes. Dear Lord, what am I going to do? What can I say to her? Good morning Sakura, my beautiful fiancé. Was your sleep tight after I knocked you out? I can bet on my own name that she does not remember what we told each other before I left. At least I kissed her three times. I smirked, remembering the first time.

_Flashback:_

_I was in my bathroom, taking a shower when the lights stopped. I got out, dressed myself with a t-shirt and some shorts, grabbed a lantern and went to look for Sakura to see if she was alright. I didn't expect to find her __clutching a wall for her dear life, mumbling incoherent thoughts. And I certainly didn't expect her to kiss me -twice- and then run away from me as if devils were chasing her. Now, to say I was stunned would be an understanding, I was completely shocked. Nobody and I mean nobody runs away from me. They know I'll catch them, because I won every single marathon. I almost got her-she is a good runner, I'll give her that- but she managed to get in my bedroom._

_End of flashback._

She stirred in her sleep, put a hand to her head and groaned. I instantly paled as she screamed but my color came back when she started to make funny faces as if I wasn't even there. She knitted her eyebrows, rolled her eyes, opened her eyes, pursed her lips and then said in a girly, sarcastic voice:

"Well you're doing a pretty good job." I chuckled. She can be insane sometimes. She blinked and stared at me.

Now,you know those moments when your mouth is not in speaking terms with your mind? Yes, I had one.

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancé. How was your sleep?" Well, fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yes, finally done. Only 2 or 3 chapters to go. Don't forget to review. REVIEW for me, please. And sorry again. Also school will start in about a week so it will be hard to update but hopefully you will stick around. Love you all.


	6. The untold reviles itself

**A/N:** Don't throw rocks at me or anything that may inflict any harm to my body or mind. I know I haven't updated in over two months but I had one of those stupid authors block. Yeah…don't kill me…please.

**Dedication:** To Lizzie-chan, Christybug97, infinityXisXme, XxStarLitxX, I. Am. Not. You. I. Am. Me, musicismylife17, .Didi, PunkEmoChick, misscheekiness, Lifesjustalaugh, lucy2106, ZeUnKnOwNdUdE, Sutefanii uchiha and ( ).

I love you all and thank you for sticking with this story even though I'm so late. This chapter is to celebrate the achievement of 20 reviews, thanks to all of you.

**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

She stirred in her sleep, put a hand to her head and groaned. I instantly paled as she screamed but my color came back when she started to make funny faces as if I wasn't even there. She knitted her eyebrows, rolled her eyes, opened her eyes, pursed her lips and then said in a girly, sarcastic voice:

"Well you're doing a pretty good job." I chuckled. She can be insane sometimes. She slowly blinked and stared at me. Now, do you know those moments when your mouth is not in speaking terms with your mind? Yes, I had one.

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancé. How was your sleep?" Well, fuck my life.

* * *

><p>From bad to worse. What more can go wrong?<p>

Chapter 6

-The untold reviles itself-

Sakura's pov

…

…

…

Say what?

…

…

…

Did I just heard the word ' fiancé ' coming out from Sasuke Uchiha's mouth?

…

How in the world is that possible?

I didn't know it was in his vocabulary let alone that he could say it. But I only met him at the supermarket a couple of hours ago after so many years so I can't assume that…Wait! If I met him today and had no special connection with him in the past how am I his betrothed!

_...maybe this is a prank._

What?

_Maybe we will appear on national television!_

…what…?

_Yes! Thank you God! I can finally meet Enrique Iglesias and tell him how smoking hot he is. *dreamy eyes*_

Inner stop your rambling! I am dealing with a crisis here.

_What crises? I see no problem in him asking for your hand in marriage. In fact I think I might die from joy. Handsome, smart, hot and rich? Way to go us. You will finally get some action!_

Well go die bitch but I am saying no. Beside his _qualities_, as you kindly put them he is a self-conceited, ego centred, arrogant bastard that

_helped you when you needed, tried to dress you *cough* pity he didn't undress you *cough* and feed you and you slammed the door in his face ._

I did no such thing! I am not talking to you anymore.

_Suit yourself but don't you dare refuse his proposal!_

What proposal? He just said good morning my fiancé. It's so not how I envisioned it.

_Bla, bla, bla, you get the looks and the money and still you're unhappy? Give me a break, woman. Plus, and it's a direct quote, he said good morning my beautiful fiancé. You can't just skip something like that. A compliment is a very rare thing to hear from an Uchiha heir. By the way, stupid outside me, you might want to close our mouth and keep that bit of saliva inside._

There's no saliva. My mouth it's dry!

_From emotion, dear. Strong emotion as love, lust and other words that start with the fabulous letter that is ' L '._

Loathe. Lame. Laughing jackass.

_You know that's a bird, right?_

You know I don't care, right?

_You know you have to say something to him, right?_

You know I hate you, right?

_You know you hate yourself, right?_

You know we said right too many times, right?

_You know I will say right again, right?_

Shut up.

_Ha, to your face. Shannaro!_

* * *

><p>"Sakura, are you alright?"<p>

_Oh no. He touched our cheek. Don't explode girl, don't do it. _

Gahhhhhh, it's so frustrating and

"confusing and how the heck am I his fiancé? We were never lovers, not even friends so how the hell is that possible? He left me for an old paedophile, dumped me, treated me like a recyclable shit and yet he still has the guts to touch me and tell me I'm beautiful? He tries to be nice with me, help me, feed me but he's the most ego centred, hypocrite bastard that I've ever met in my life! "

_*gulp*… you know you said that aloud? _

My eyes widened. No, I couldn't have. It would mean…I looked at the men beside me. He was standing on the edge, his hands grabbing the bed so tightly I was afraid he would break it in half, with his whole figure hunched up. His bangs were covering his eyes and his jaw was clenched with his perfectly shaped lips pressed in a thin line.

"Tch." He looked away and grabbed the bed even tighter, his hands starting to tremble.

_He…he looks like he's in pain._ My eyes started to water. Even though he left me and hurt me I never wanted to see him like this. I just wanted an explanation. A sob made its way past my lips. This action seemed to wake him up from something because he turned his head towards me and inspected my face for a second. I'm sure I looked stupid with red eyes and tears on my cheeks but I just couldn't help it. This was too much for a day! No food satisfied my poor stomach and it was about to protest, my mind refused to believe that I found my lost crush and I needed some compassion and comfort for God sake. Damn it all, damn it all to hell!

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke's pov<span>

Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Don't break down on me, Sakura. Please, don't break down on me. I unclenched my fists and grabbed her by the shoulders holding her tightly to my chest, all the while stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She started to cry and scream at me to let her go. No such luck, Sak. No such luck. The more she screamed, the more I tightened my grip on her until she just gave up and held on me for dear life.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. When the dobe finally told me where she was, I expected…I don't know what I expected. Probably for her to be so happy that she'll strangle me with her hugs and suffocate me with her kisses. Hn. Don't judge me. I hoped that she will remember everything after she sees me. She did remember. But only parts. I scoffed (in my mind of course). I can't believe she remembered Orochimaru but not our promise. It's ridiculous!

"Shhh, Sak. Shh. It's ok."

"N-no…it's no-not ok." she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

I was taken aback. She? She was sorry? I… I suddenly felt my eyes not as dry as before. I gulped and said in the softest voice I could muster in this situation.

"For what? What could you be sorry about Sakura?"

"For yelling those things at you. I'm sorry." I held her even tighter if possible. She was too good, too perfect. I was not right for her. Someone like me…

"No." My voice was strong again as I spoke with determination. "No. You have nothing to be sorry about because you only stated the truth. I am the one who's sorry. For everything." I said in a soft tone. And then I allowed myself to kiss her forehead even though I knew it will cause inside turmoil for her. I'm selfish, I admit that.

Her small fists caught the front of my shirt and she sniffed but a smile could be seen on her gorgeous face. I gave her a smile of my own. Yes, a smile. We, Uchiha, can smile if we want to.

"Sasuke-kun." Her stomach growled. I smirked and shaked my head. I guess it was my fault. "I'm hungry." I could figure that much. My smirk almost broke into a grin. Almost.

"How about some steak and salad?" She smiled.

"How about some cereals? With _milk_. I don't want to be poisoned by your bi- I mean you maid." I chuckled. "Also our talk is not finished. You should prepare for an interrogation." Mmm, she smells like strawberries.

"Is that so? "

"Yea-yeah. And don't expect to be off the hook so easily."

"Hmm, alright then." I got up, carrying her over one of my shoulders. She gasped. Of course she did. The old Sakura is still in there.

"Sasuke! Put me down."

"You are in no condition to talk, princess. Right now we are going to the kitchen and the walk there will only make you hungrier. So enjoy you ride."

"Oh god, I'm gunna puke."

"What? You ate nothing, remember?"

"Bastard. I can walk just fine, thank you. At least carry me bridal style not over your shoulder. I'm not a bag of potatoes."

"As you wish, my lady."

…

…

…

"…are we there yet?"

"Hah, no."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are we now?"

"No, we are not."

" I see…. now?"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She pouted.

"Your no fun."

"No, but I will kiss you senseless if you don't."

"And you seriously think that will make me shut up?"

"The kiss? Why yes, I do believe so."

Sakura's pov

"I meant the fact that you threatened to kiss me. That will make me talk more." He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I'm counting on that."

_Alert, alert. Warning, warning! A very high level of hormones. Our face is burning. Call Cupid, the blushfighter in this situation._

"Uncle Donald had a farm e ha e ha yo and this farm had a roof e ha e ha yo and –"

"What are you doing?"

"Better said what I'm not doing. I don't shut up."

"You- Ha! Ha ha ha. Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows with a face that said ' what do you think buddy? '

"Alright. Alright. No need for that look." And he kissed m…...y cheek. That jerk.

"Not fair. What happened with the senseless part?"

_Oh, that sexy smirk. I can't get enough of it._

"Later. Now we have to eat - you mostly - and talk."

"You mostly." I said.

"Yes, me." he agreed.

My stomach protested. He caressed the cheek he kissed.

"Eat some sandwiches, please. Those cereals don't seem to work. You're very fragile." Was this his way of caring? I sighed. Weird are his paths.

"Fine. Just one but I really want milk."

"You're addicted, Miss Haruno for now." For now? What did he mean? I will be addicted to milk for ever!

_He wasn't referring to milk, stupid._

Yeah, right. What else am I addicted to?

_You know what? Nevermind, I am busy. Gnight, gnight._

The hell? It's only three o'clock. Weird inner.

"We're here." I hear him say.

"Where?"

"The kitchen, of course. Where else?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ Make room! " And I dashed for the fridge. He just sited himself on a chair and watched me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Karin to prepare our meal?"

"I'll rather starve, thank you."

"Then how about I prepare our meal?"

"I'll…what?"

"Would you like that?"

"Aha. I mean yes, if you want."

"Please, take a sit."

"Wait. I have a better idea."

"And that would be?"

"Let's cook together."

* * *

><p>AN: You know what to do. R&R.


	7. The worst idea ever!

**A/N**: I'M BACK! Awww… I missed you too. *crash* Hey! Watch it, that's my head! Geez, fine. I'm sorry for being so freaking late! (but I am top ranked in my class so it was worth it XD). I am glad, though, that you didn't abandon me like the ungrateful b*tch that I think your thinking that I am and your reward is right here. Ta dam! Chapter 7 is **finally** here. Enjoy :)

**Dedication**: To XxStarLitxX, Sophisticate Aristocrat, pink hell, SASUSAKU4EVER-chocolatelove21, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, She-who-is-AWESOMESAUCE, Anemane Kutchiki, KirinKrazieFuzz, Sparkles15'beasty, XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX, SeomaraAngel, coolygirl5130, GottagetmeanIan, Sayuri-Uchiha-SasuSaku-Lover, SasuSaku2995, PawnsInAGameOfFate, SasuLovesSaku4ever, Ashura-B, BlueSakuraAC, and last but not least Animal-Fighting-Spirit.

**Disclaimer**: It sucks but I don't own Naruto. :(

* * *

><p><strong>What happened last time:<strong>

"We're here." I hear him say.

"Where?"

"The kitchen, of course. Where else?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ Make room! " And I dashed for the fridge. He just sited himself on a chair and watched me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Karin to prepare our meal?"

"I'll rather starve, thank you."

"Then how about I prepare our meal?"

"I'll…what?"

"Would you like that?"

"A-ha. I mean yes, if you want."

"Please, take a sit."

"Wait. I have a better idea."

"And that would be?"

"Let's cook together."

* * *

><p>From bad to worse; what more can go wrong?<p>

Chapter 7

- The worst idea ever! -

Uchiha Estate. 3:30 p.m. 

_Hi, guys. I'm inner Sakura and right now I'm in FREAKING PANIC MODE! __See for yourselves why…_

"THIS WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER! Sasuke! Where the hell is the extinguisher?"

"There's no need for that Sakura. Pour some cups of water over and throw it away." He thinks he's so smart, doesn't he?

"I already did that, I'm not stupid! But the fire only got worse."

"What do you mean it got worse? Which cup did you use?"

"The one next to the stove, obviously."

"…"

"What? Oh, don't give me that stoic face."

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"That-" he pointed with his finger at the now empty cup"-was not water. It was olive oil."

"Erm…ups?"

He exhaled. "Now I know why you eat only instant food."

"What? Huh! Pff… whatever chicken dude."_ What, Huh, Pff?...nice. And I thought Inner Ino was retarded._

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started, pinky."

…

…

…

…

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bloody hell! I need my ears. What was that for?"

"I *stomp*. Am *stomp*. Hungry! I don't need your fancy dishes. Just give me a bowl of cereals with a spoon and I'm fine." I know I act like a three year old but bear with me.

"A steak is not fancy. But I guess you will never know since you burned it."

"Hey! How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take the fire out."

He smirked. "I poured a cup of water over it."

"Why, you!" I sighed. "I really need food."

"Don't worry. While you had your first experience as a chef, I managed to prepare spaghetti with meatballs." _Meatballs? _

"I love you! Wait. That has nothing to do with a steak."

"Well, I knew you will burn it. I just wanted to see your reaction." My jaw dropped.

"You freaking alien! That's not fair."

"So I guess you don't want the 'fancy dish'?"

"Are you kidding? Give me that." Oh my God! This is heaven. Yum!

* * *

><p>"So…" I said.<p>

"So?" His eyes are twinkling. Inner, I'm starting to feel strange, like I should fear his answers. Inner?

"So…um…this is really good. I didn't know you could cook." I forced a small smile on my face.

_Great start Einstein! This has nothing to do with what we want to ask._

He smirked.

_And you just increased his ego. Good job. _

My smile fell and I stared down at my half eaten plate. How the hell am I supposed to do this?

"Actually that's not what I wanted to say. I mean…, what I really mean is…shit. I don't…"

"I had to."

My head popped up. I started to take in his stiff smirk, worried eyes and rigid posture. He was…reluctant? I opened my mouth but nothing came out so he continued.

"I had to go. I am Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the owner of the most successful business company in Asia and Europe. About a week before my departure our father told us that after he retires we will be in charge of it. Itachi in Japan and I in London. Even though I was the youngest and Itachi knew English much better than me he said that it was something he decided a long time ago and that I had to obey if I didn't want to be disowned, therefore he send me to Orochimaru to be his pupil, who was the vice-president at that time and was in charge of our company there. I was a fast learner. At my 18th birthday our father retired, I became the president to our company in Europe and the first thing I did was to fire Orochimaru who planed to take over, I heard that he died last autumn. Itachi married his long time girlfriend, Hikaru , and right now they have a three year old girl who makes a fool out of him but he loves her to death."

_o_o… speechless. Have you ever heard him talk this much?_

"You have a brother, and you're also a business man and an uncle?"

He closed his eyes, probably not to look at my shocked face anymore. "Yes."

"How old are you?" At this he opened his eyes, a tinge of surprise in them.

"I'm twenty-one." I sighed. Of course, what did I expect?

"You're a prodigy as well." He cocked his right eyebrow.

"As well?" My eyes narrowed.

"Yes, as well. I am the best doctor in Japan; my skills are at the same level as Lady Tsunade, my mentor."

"Good." He smirked, but I wanted to get this out. Cocky bastard.

"I'm only twenty-one too but I was a very fast learner. I graduated from high school at sixteen, from college at twenty and I was a big surprise to everyone who though I will lose myself after my parents-" At this my voice saddened and I gulped.

"You don't have to say it. I know it's hard." His eyes were full of compassion but I got angry. Everyone says that. I'm very sorry for your lost. It must be hard. I can only imagine how it is. Damn right, you can only imagine. So shut the hell up! I used to just nod my head and walk away because I didn't want to upset anybody. But this time…my eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"No, you don't." I managed to say. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed out, slightly frustrated. "Yes, I do." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me short.

"When I said that my father retired on my 18th birthday; what I meant by retirement…" he clenched his jaw." He died, along with my mother, in a plane crash. They were coming to visit me." I gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." He attempted to smile.

"It's alright." I attempted one too. We both lamely failed.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes,actually. Just one."

"Shoot." I grinned. He might want to protect his family jewels. I got up from my chair and positioned his in front of me. I guess the feeling of inferiority is not pleasant because he got up as well and now I am two heads smaller. Screw him and his height. Still, I poked him in the chest with my finger.

"Why did you left me on a bench, you insensitive jerk? I could have been raped, catch a cold, develop a pneumonia and DIE!" My eye twitched, the bastard laughed. He freaking laughed at my absolute and perfect logical theory.

"Sakura." His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, that's my name." A smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"I knew you would be fine."

"What? That's it? You left me there in the middle of the night with no guarantee whatsoever beside your intuition?"

"Well, yes. I suppose I did." He is DEAD! And for the second time that day I tackled him to the floor. It went smooth, really. Except for the fact that this time neither of us fell. He got me against the wall with my legs straddling his waist and his hands on both sides of my head and the action took all the air from my lungs. It was really uncomfortable, partially because the urge to kiss him got worse and partially because a knot in my lower abdomen appeared which I think is bad, very bad.

"Free me, asshole." Oh my god, he just licked my earlobe.

"Tch, tch, tch, I don't think I will if you talk like that." Did he…? Did he just moved to my neck?

"Stop it, Sasuke! This knot is fucking uncomfortable." Oh shit, I think I shouldn't have said that. He stopped indeed but his mouth didn't move from my neck. Instead his hands did; to my waist. But what made me shudder was his voice; it was strained, choked and huskier than before.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" _Umm no, not really? What did I do? What did I say?_

"Yes, I told you to let me go because this knot in my abdomen is getting worse." _Oh, that's what._

"And you have no idea what that knot is."

"Probably a strained muscle and you're making it worse." _A what? Ha,yeah right. Maybe when pigs will fly and Ino can't, so sorry._

His hold on me tightened but he slowly raised his head and looked into my eyes. His were darker than usual. Then I felt his breath on my lips.

"You're a prodigy and a doctor but you don't know?" I started to squirm.

"What are you angry about? It probably happened when I jumped. Put me down so I can take care of it." Oh no, add another shade to his eyes. They were almost red. His teeth must be dust by now.

"Angry? I am not angry. I am fucking pissed! That knot you're talking about is not a strained muscle and you're making me go crazy with your naivety." I squealed. There's no way. A heavy blush crept up my cheeks.

"Oh God." He smirked.

"You finally got it?" Unfortunally for me, I did. And because I did, that knot started to throb and my heart was about to explode. Even worse, I yelped and Sasuke must have felt the change because the next thing I know is that my lips suddenly had an additional pressure to them. To my embarrassment a moan escaped and he kissed me so hard it hurt. When his mouth moved to my ear I managed to catch my breath.

"Sasuke... Oh!" He nibbled at my neck. "Mmm…we can't. Please."

He didn't stop.

"I'm serious. I don't want…. Let me go!" He moved slower but still didn't stop.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun…" Tears on anger started to gather in my eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. When the first tear touched my cheek he stopped and looked at me. Pathetic; that's how I looked, with my eyes teary and biting my lip. I closed them. I felt his forehead against mine as he let go of my legs and his breath on my chin when he said something that made me collapse to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes to see him, alarmed, bending down to lift me and my tears fell. I hugged him tightly for a while to calm myself. He held me, stroking my hair and back and after a few minutes he carried me bridal style back to his room.

_And that's why, kids, you shouldn't let your hormones get the best of you. Just listen to your Inner and it'll be fine. We know what to do. ;) *insert good guy pose here*._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't actually have anything more to say beside: press that review button and tell me what you think. :)) xoxo.


End file.
